


Don't touch my brother

by LilyYlvis



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, brofeels, kind of sickfic, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyYlvis/pseuds/LilyYlvis
Summary: What started as a prank, ended in a fight. But don't touch Bård, because Vegard can be dangerous when you do so. Inspired by the video where they just kick random people.





	Don't touch my brother

**Author's Note:**

> This one was on my computer for a while, at first I didn't think it was good enough to publish, but now I've made a few adjustments and decided to post it. I'm really sorry about eventual type errors or spelling mistakes, English is not my native language. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> x Lily

Bård and Vegard were recording a prank for their show. They were filming outside. The idea was to kick random people. Not kick to hurt them of course, that was not their intention. Just a soft kick was enough. They had done this prank before, and since it was such a succes, they wanted to do it again. And so it happened. 

“Vegard, what do you think, that man over there, should I kick him?”

“Yes, kick him, and while you kick him, I will kick that lady over there.”

Bård went to the guy and gave him a soft kick against his legs. Vegard was laughing his ass off since the man was looking very confused. Then Bård told the guy that it was a prank for their TV show. And the guy started laughing as well.

Vegard ran over to the lady and gave her a soft kick in the lower back. She was looking very confused as well and asked him what was wrong with him. Again Vegard explained that it was a prank for their show.

It continued like that for a while. Then they took a short break.

“So Vegard, what do you think about today?” 

“Well, it was a good recording day. Many funny reactions from people. Luckily none of them were really angry, at least not when we explained everything. Only sad that a few people didn't want to be on TV.”

“Yeah, but in one way I understand it, like you look really stupid if you get kicked, so probably people think about that as well. They don't want to look stupid on national tv.”

“Yeah, but we look stupid all the time, well, not all the time maybe, sometimes.”

“Yes sometimes. But mostly it's you Vegard, who is forgetting lyrics or something.”

“Yeah, I don't know what it is, but I have that many times indeed. Perhaps if I had a little more time to practice it would work out better. You are just really fast with picking up.”

“Mostly, but sometimes I struggle as well, remember last time, when my in-ear system fell out of my pocket? That looked a bit stupid as well.”

“Yes, but those things can happen. It's not that bad.”

“Yes, but still.”

“Thirsty?”

“Yes, very. We have something to drink over here?”

“Not over here, but there is a small shop, we can buy something over there probably, we still have 10 minutes left.”

“Okay, I go there quickly because I really need to drink something. What do you want Vegard?”

“Just a small bottle of water is okay.”

“All right, I will be right back.”

Bård had bought a small bottle of water for his brother and an ice tea for himself. 

“Thanks Bård, how much it is for my water?”

“Just leave it, it's fine. You bought me a drink last time so now it's my turn.”

“Thanks Bård.”

“You're welcome.”

“Come on, take a sip, it's time to go back.”

They both quickly took a sip of their drink and went back to kicking people. Everything went well, until a certain moment. Bård went to a guy and kicked him. He got very angry.

“Hey! Little rascal! What the hell do you think you're doing?”

“Hi sir, we are from TV Norge and we are pranking people by kicking them.”

“Well, I don't think it is funny, what if I would punch you in the face huh? Would you think that's funny?”

“Sir, I...”

Bård didn't get the time to explain it. The man, who looked like a bodybuilder, well maybe not that big, but he had huge muscles compared to Bård., gave him a very hard punch in the face, which made Bård scream. The man went for another punch. He hit him right in the chin. Bård screamed again. Then Vegard noticed his brother was in trouble. He saw what the man did to his brother, and Vegard started boiling inside. He never felt so angry before. Vegard ran towards the man, kicked him really hard on the back, then between his legs and one on the head. The man was so surprised that a small guy like Vegard was so strong like that, that he ran away. Vegard wanted to run after him at first, but when he looked at Bård he just let the man go. He was more concerned about his brother now. Bård was on the ground, his hands covering his face. Vegard knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“My eye is kinda hurting. My cheek too.”

“You think you can sit up?”

“I feel a bit dizzy, but I think I can sit up yes.”

“Okay, if it's not working just lay back down.”  
Bård sat up slowly. At first he was a bit dizzy, but the dizzyness dissapeared quickly. Vegard turned around for a moment, facing the camera crew. He had to ask them something.

“Guys, why didn't you do anything? Knut, Nico, why didn't you guys help him?”

“Well... we...uhm...”

“Nevermind, just don't say anything. We quit for today. I'm taking Bård home.”

“Vegard, we still need to do another shot, just a few more people.” Nico said.

“Didn't you hear what I said Nico? Are you deaf? WE ARE GOING HOME!! Bård is injured and all you think about is 'oh, we need one more shot'? Just walk away from me, I'm taking him home, no discussion. We can do this another time, if we already want to do it again.”

“Vegard, I'm sorry. Okay, just go home and take care of him.”

“Oh, I will, no worries about that. Pff, you could've done something. See you tomorrow maybe, if Bård is well enough to come, otherwise, fuck it!”

Vegard went back to his brother, who was still sitting with his head in his hands.

“Hey, does it hurt much?” he asked concerned.

“My cheek starts to feel better, but my eye really hurts.”

“Okay, can you remove your hands please, so I can have a look?”

Bård removed his hands from his face. The area around his eye was completely blue. His cheeck was blue as well, but not so much as his eye. Bård's eye was also swollen. Not much, but it was bigger then the other one.

“Bård, the area around your eye is really blue, your cheek too but it's not that bad. Come on, let's go to the car and home. Can you stand up?”

“Yes, I think I can.”

Bård stood up. He was swaying a little, but he found his balance.

“Okay?”

“A little dizzy but it's fine. Can we go to the hospital first? I think my orbit is broken...” (with orbit I mean the area around the eye, the bone you have there, but I'm not sure it's the correct word.)

“Oh, Bård. Sure, let's go to the hospital then. And I swear if I ever meet that stupid guy again, I'll kill him.”

“Just leave it Vegard, with pranks like this, things like this can happen. Not everyone thinks it's funny...”

“Okay, but he shouldn't touch you. You didn't kick him hard, just softly.”

“Yes, but it happened. And we can't turn back time. Come on let's go, I want to get away from here.”

“Me too, come on. Can you walk?”

“Yes, I can walk, if you can only keep an eye on me because I still feel a little dizzy, I don't want to fall.”

“Come here, just put your arm around me, I'll support you.”

“Thanks.”

Bård swung his arm around Vegard's shoulder and took support of him. Like that they walked to the car. Vegard drove to the closest hospital. They had to wait there for a little while. Then the doctor examined Bård and took an x-ray. Bård was right, his orbit was broken.

“Well, mister Ylvisåker, your orbit is broken. It's a small break, but it can be painful. Do you feel dizzy our nauseous?” the doctor asked.

“A little dizzy, I wasn't nauseous at first, but now I am a little.”

“That can last for a few days. It's nothing to worry about, it's very normal when you broke something. We can't put it in a cast or something, but you have to ice it three times a day. For the next couple of days you better take it slowly. Three days of bedrest will be the best.You might get a headache during the day.”

“But, doctor, we have to shoot some new stuff tomorrow. Can I do that?”

“I'm going to write a paper for you. I am not allowing you to work for three days.”

“Okay. Vegard, how are we going to do this?”

“Don't worry about that. I told Nico that if you weren't well enough that we weren't coming. So no problem, we'll fix that later.” Vegard said.

“Okay. Is there anything else doctor?”

“No, you are free to go.”

“All right, thank you doctor, bye.”

They walked outside, slowly because Bård was still dizzy. He felt that his legs were almost giving in.

“Vegard, can I take support of you pleasse? My legs are shaking.”

“Of course, come here, put your arm around my shoulder again.”

Bård took support of Vegard, went to the car and Vegard drove them home. When they arrived, Vegard opened the door and gently guided his brother to the bedroom. He helped him change his clothes and put him into bed and made him lay down. He covered him with the duvet.

“Thank you Vegard. Can you do something for me?”

“Sure, anything. Just tell me.”

“Can you get some ice for me downstairs? I believe I should have an ice pack there, if not, just take a piece of meat.”

“Okay. Anything else you need?”

“I was wondering... do you mind making me a cup of hot chocolate? I'm feeling a little cold.”

“Sure. Do I need to bring the fleece blanket that's on the sofa? You can put that around you, maybe you'll feel a little warmer.”

“Yes, if you don't mind. I'm sorry, I would do it myself, but I'm scared to fall.”

“It's all right. You have nothing to be sorry about. That guy, he has to be sorry, really sorry, not you.”

“Vegard, just let it go please. It's also a bit my fault this happened.”

“It's not your fault at all. People shouldn't touch you. He could've just asked, just like all the other people, what we were doing. Anyways, I'll be right back, I'm going to take the things downstairs. Do you need a painkiller?”

“Well, yes, that might be a good idea. There should be some paracetamol downstairs, in the kitchen, in one of the cabinets.”

“Okay. Just lay down, I'll be right back.”

“Thank you.”

Vegard went downstairs, and made a nice cup of hot chocolate for his brother and one for himself as well. When the hot chocolate was ready, he took the fleece blanket and brought both things upstairs. He put the hot chocolate on the night stand and draped the fleece blanket over Bård's shoulders and wrapped it around him.

“Better like this?”

“Yes, this is nice and warm, thanks.”

“You're welcome. I go back downstairs now to get the ice pack and a paracetamol.”

Vegard went back downstairs and took everything he needed. When he came back upstairs, he carefully lifted his brother's head and handed him the pill and some water. After that he gently put the ice on Bård's eye. 

“OW!”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you.” Vegard said, feeling guilty.

“It's okay, I know. Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure. Just ask.”

“Do you... you know, can you stay with me tonight please? I'm just scared if I have to go to the bathroom or something that I might fall because of the dizzy spells.”

“Of course I'll stay.”

“You can sleep next to me, the bed is big enough.”

“Okay. I only hope I won't hurt you in my sleep.”

“You won't, it's okay.”

Fifteen minutes later Vegard put the ice pack back into the freezer and went back upstairs. It was ten p.m. now , so they decided to go to sleep, since it had been a hard day, for both of them.Vegard crawled into bed, next to his brother. Bård was almost asleep already, but Vegard just couldn't fall asleep. He went to sit up again and rested his head in his hands. Bård noticed.

“Vegard, what's the matter? You can't sleep?”

“No, not really. You know, I might seem calm now, but inside I'm boiling. That guy, ugh... I'm so angry...”

“Vegard, please, I know, things shouldn't have happened, but it's over now.”

“I know, I guess you are right. I'm going to try to sleep. You should too, you need to rest. And if you need anything, just wake me up.”

“All right. Good night Vegard.”

“Good night Bård.”

Both of them fell asleep quite quickly. It was 3 a.m.. Bård woke up, feeling nauseous. He felt like he could throw up any moment.

“Vegard...”

Vegard didn't wake up, so Bård tried again, shouting this time.

“VEGARD!”

Vegard woke up.

“Yes, Bård, you need something.”

“Have to go to the bathroom.... nauseous....have to throw up...”

“Okay come on.”

They just made it to the bathroom in time. There Bård nearly puked his guts out. Vegard gave him some water to rinse his mouth. When he was done, Vegard gently guided him back to bed and placed a bucket next to him, just in case.  
“Better?” Vegard asked.

“Yes, way better. Thanks.”

“No problem. Try to go back to sleep. Wake me if you need anything.”

“I will, goodnight Vegard.”

“Goodnight.”

The rest of the night passed without any problems. They spent a few days together, Vegard taking care of his brother. A few weeks later Bård was as good as new again. One thing they knew for sure. They were never ever going to do this prank again. And if Vegard would meet that guy on the street again, he would crush him until he was apple sauce.


End file.
